Healing
by Temprince
Summary: Narcissa decides that its time to leave the only world they know. Her and Draco are going to move to a small town in Japan. There will Draco fined love in a certan Kyo Sohma? There will be yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 0

This is my first fanfiction ever. Note that I has no beta soooo sad… any way this is a crossover between Fruits Basket and Harry Potter. Uhmmm couples are undecided sooo you the reviewer gets a say. Review and tell me DMxKS DMxYS. Also tell me what you want the uke seme relationship to be *wiggles eyebrows* If every thing goes as planed there will be YAOI *giggle* No flame plz but I will accept suggestions. Updates will come slow at first cuz of school, buuuuut when summer comes (my inner pervert just giggled) I should update faster. I guess that's all folks.

-Skeater

Disclaimer I wish….

_Narcissa pov_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco stood by the window looking out only to see rain. It had been pouring for days now. It would stop for an hour or so only to start again harder than before. It was warm in the study. The fireplace crackled and popped its warm grow only caused long shadows to be cast from the large ornamental sofa and chairs. The scene looked like something from a painting.

I stood just out the doorway watching my son. My eyes quickly lined with sorrowful tears. I thought I had finally got use to seeing him standing for hours on end like a hollow tree. He hadn't left the manor for months now. I hadn't left either. Though the manor was like a prison the outside world was like hell. Myself, Draco, and a few others who had followed _**him**_, even though accepted by the ministry, where practically banished by the wizerding community. We where stared at, alienated, and thrown from the only world we knew. Maybe its time to leave and fined a new world. My little dragon could go to high school with muggle children and make new friends. I myself could open and run a shop like I have always wanted to. Just a year ago this all would have sounded mad to me but now it seems to be are only option. It could be fun new sights, new people, and just a new beginning. Muggle life would be hard. Getting use to every thing could take awhile.

I smiled to myself tuned around and went to go get floo powder. Time to head off to the ministry to get my new found plan rolling. Happy that for once in along time I would be able to return with good news.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Its so short ahhhhhh. Types of shops anyone. Tell me you think pleasssseeee. Next one will be lllloooonnnnnggggeeerrrr. promise this is only a starter upper. Ta ta for now!

-Skeater


	2. Rainy Days and Bloody Fur

**Reviewers **

**Sellerlo****: I agree that DracoxKyo is a better idea and I do like them better. I think they would be a lot more interesting. **

**WishesintheNightSky****: thank you soo much. I think I agree even though it is kinda corny. lol. And a bottom Draco does seem quite appealing ;) **

This is now officially KxD seme = a hotheaded Kyo uke = a damaged Draco. This story take place after the war in Harry Potter Draco is 17 and in his last year of school. In FB this is before Kyo takes his true form in front of our sweat flower Torhu(don't want them to attached) thanks for the reviews *gives every one a brownie*

-Skeater

**Disclaimer**- is this really necessary

**Chapter 1****-** _Rainy Days and Bloody Fur_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Draco's pov_

I enjoyed walking down the sidewalk on my way to school a lot more than I thought I would. I inhaled the rich undoubtedlsent of rain with every breath I took. The morning sun was blocked out by the gray, almost black, storm clouds. The weatherman on the news this morning said there was a 90% chance of thunderstorms in our area. Looking back up at the depressing clouds I could see that there was more than just a chance at storms today. I was pretty impressed at how the muggles were able to predict this. I absolutely must look up on the Internet how they got there information. That's another thing I found intriguing. _Internet_. _Is was freaky how muggles had got so much imfor-_

Just then my train of thought was abruptly stopped by the rustling of bushes just behind me. My hand twitched for my wand as I stood there as still a possible. _Shit. _I forgot that my mom taken it a way from me so I 'wouldn't have the temptation of hexing every muggle teen that annoyed me'. I could feel my heart hammering in my head as I slowly turned around to see exactly what I was up against. My eyes landed on a large groomed shrub that was planted in front of a wall that surrounded a large ancient Japanese styled house. The bush shook once more and slowly a small mangy cat emerged from the shrubbery. The cat's fur was short and soiled with leaves and mud. It only made it half way out of the plant before it collapsed on the cold cement sidewalk.

I mentally slapped myself for getting worked up over some filthy, mangy stray. I looked down once again to see the thing still on its side. It was so unlike a cat to just collapse like that. I slowly approached the bundle of fur. Although my shoes did make a loud clunk sound every time I stepped it made no movement to acknowledge my presents. It was unnerving how it just laid there like it was dead.

Maybe it was dead.

I was soon hovering over the small unconscious feline. Close up I could see its condition was a lot worse then I thought. There was a large gash down its right side. Its chest was rapidly rising and falling as it panted in pain. I could also see I was mistaken about it being unconscious. It was very much awake and in a lot of agony.

I slowly bent at the knees not wanting to frighten the small critter. Its dull red eyes quickly darted up as if is had finally realized I was here. In its panic it tried to get up and run. Its small legs gave way. It tried to lift its weak body up again but before it had time to collapse for a third time I had already scooped it into my chest carefully not to touch is injured side.

"If you can't walk stop trying you stupid cat." I mumbled. And as if it could really understand me it dug its claws in my left arm at the insult. I bite my lip to distract myself from the sudden pain.

_Hey, it's not like I haven't had worse_.

I sneered in disgust as my new uniform soaked up cat blood. And as if every bloody thing was against me. It started rain.

What happened to that 10% chance of no rain?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know it's short. I just wanted to get something out before finals. I am soooo sorry for the cliff hanger. See you next time!

-Skeater


	3. Milk and Meds

**Reviewers**

**Sanao Mikaru****:**** Thank you soooo much **

**Fireyhell****:**** I made this one longer just for you.**

**WishesintheNightSky****:**** Ya I agree and thanks for the suggestion they're always welcome here. lol. **

Thank you for all the support and I hope you're happy with this one. I was going to have Akito be the reason for Kyo's wounds but that would make him seem more uke if you can understand what I mean.

-Skeater

**Disclaimer-** Just think what would happen if I owned it…

**Chapter 2**- Milk and Meds

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Draco's pov_

Even though the distance from where I found the cat and my house wasn't huge it still felt like for ever. I blame it on the rain. Running had been out of the question because I didn't want to shake the stray to much. I had no idea why I was doing this all I knew is I just was. Just to think a Malfoy was carrying a bloody feline all the way home was, just absurd.

But for some unknown cause I had to help it. Every once in awhile I would look down into its half lidded eyes and I would see almost human emotion. Some how I could see hurt and sorrow in its dull red orbs.

_Maybe a pet cat wouldn't be such a bad idea. It could keep me entertained when I was home alone_. I mused silently to myself.

I looked down the street as my house came into view. It was large and way over the top but compared to the manor it was nothing. I quickly through that idea out of my mind because thinking of the manor would only bring bad memories. I ran up the stairs a little to fast in my rush to get into the warmth my house had to offer. I felt claws dig into my arm once again. I slowed my pace not wanting to upset the small feline any more. _Stupid cat turning me into mush. _

Once in side I put the cat down gently into one of our overly large fluffy chairs. As soon as the stray was out of my arms it tried to get up once more but its paws wouldn't support is body weight. It was saddening to see the defeat in its eyes. "I'll be right back just don't move, k" I said in a worried tone but once more determination flashed through its eye as it tried to stand. Once again it fell back into the chair. "Stupid cat" I mumbled shaking my head in a disapproving manner as I headed to the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kyo's pov_

Who ever this guy was I just hoped he would open a window so I could make my escape before _that_ happened. I could hear the rain outside the large window. For once in my life the rain was comforting. The harder it rained the less likely I would morph back to my human form. Damn rat got me into this situation.

_Flashback_

"I'LL KILL YOUR ASS YOU STUPID RAT!" I yelled at Yuki. The nerv of him to come to the dojo when I obviously wanted to be alone. This was my only safe haven from Tohru's worry, that mutts perverted mind, and this stupid rat boy.

"I have only come to get you because Miss Honda has been worrying over you leaving _three_ days ago stupid cat." Yuki said not even letting a little of his anger show through his carefully placed mask. That's just one of the things that piss me of about him. He never shows any god damn emotions. You could cut his hand off and he wouldn't even flinch.

"She's your girlfriend and you still call her Miss Honda? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I provoked trying to get him to show anger for once cuz that's a win in its own rights but before I could attempted to go any farther in my plan I felt a strong well placed kick hurl me to the ground. I laid there coughing trying to catch my breath while assessing any damage that might have been done to my body.

"I don't ever want to hear you say her name again exceptionally to try and provoke me, stupid cat." He sneered with a still emotionless expression on his face.

"Now I really got your attention ya damn rat." I yelled while standing up with a slight wobbly. I knew somewhere deep in my core that I was going to loose but that small bit of common scenes was covered with adrenaline and a slight pain in my chest. I took a fighting stance and with my fists raised I pounced on the waiting rat. I swung right at his head only to move to slow and end up hitting air. He place another kick to my vulnerable side sending me through the near by window. It shattered in to a million peaces sending splinter like glass in every direction. I felt a rather large peace embed its self into my right side. I hissed out in pain as my blood began to wet the already most dirt around me.

"And when you're done picking your self up _again_ make sure to grab some more bread on your way home." Yuki said in his regular monotone voice as he tuned on his heals to leave me to my own resources.

As I laid there trying to pick both me and my pride off the dirt ground I felt an all too familiar sensation crawl up and down my spine. I hurried to remove the glass from my side before I shifted but it was too late. With a soft poof I tuned into a small orange cat. The glass in my side from earlier ripped in to my now smaller body. I cried out in pain from the now larger wound.

I some how managed to get up and start heading in the direction of Shigure's house but I only made it through to small opening in the fence and a couple of shrubs. And that's when he found me.

_Ends Flashback_

How come it seems I always get into these situations? I never hear about that damn rat getting carried off to some molester's house. Okay even I had to admit that calling this stranger a molester was a little over the top but still I had no idea who this person was. I could tell from his uniform that he attended the same school as me but that was it. He could be some strange animal torturer that likes to hang cats by there paws.

I tried to come up with any more clues about who this person was but nothing came to mind. He had short cut platinum blond hair and before it started to rain I remember him having it perfectly messy. His face had high almost aristocratic cheek bones. His eyes where a pale blue like a storm cloud that was just thin enough to let the suns light shine through. His perfectly even lips where full and a light shade of pink. He was actually quite beautiful.

What? Did just describe him as beautiful? Not only was he a complete stranger he also was a _man_. _I must be spending too much time around Shigure and Ayame._ I thought dryly.

In the corner of the room I heard a loud dong sound come from a big and what looked to be a rather old grandfather clock. It said it was exactly 8:00 o'clock. Which means I was officially late for school not that I had planed to go anyway.

"Soo Kitten, do you want some milk or something?" ask the blond in an awkward voice. _Kitten?_ I was obviously not some babyish kitten. I looked up to glare at him only to be taken back by his pure untainted beau-

Damn it. Must be the rain making my thinking go all crazy. No way had I just found a dude beautiful.

_He's changed his clothes_ I noted simply to myself. Now instead of his plain black uniform he was dressed in a pair of faded designer jeans. His shirt was a dark green with a graphic cross on his left upper chest. The dark ensemble made his skin look almost ghostly pale.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up and fed." He mumbled as he scooped me up into his chest. I would have protested with snarls and scratches but he was so damn warm. I hadn't noticed I was cold until I found myself pulled into his chest. I let my eye drift close but stopped my self from falling to sleep. If I changed while sleeping I could get caught naked who knows were in this house.

When I opened my eyes I found that he had carried me to the kitchen. He gently set me on the counter and started to walk towards the refrigerator. He pulled out a half gallon cart of milk and a small bottle of god knows what. He set the items down in front of me before moving to open the cabinet right above where I was currently laying. He pulled out a small bowl in which he filled with the cold white liquid. Instead of scooting it towards me he opened a drawer to the left of where he was standing and pulled out a teaspoon and filled it with the strange blue liquid. He then poured it into the bowl of milk, which I had actually wanted, turning it a pale blue color. After mixing it he slid it into my direction.

I looked down at the bowl that was now right under my nose I sniffed it and turn my head to the side to show my displacement.

"Come on," he coaxed, "it will make you feel better. I looked up to his honest face and then back down at the tainted milk. Much to his pleasure I stuck out my small pink tongues and tasted it.

The milk exploded on my taste buds. I started to greedily lap at the liquid. My dry throat was soothed by the cold and to what I believe to be medicine.

"Look it stopped raining," he said happily as he opened the kitchen window. The suns light quickly filled the large kitchen. "I'll be back, k" he said after I finished the rest of my milk. Some how I could feel the energy return to my body. Whatever that stuff was it was _good_.

As soon as he left the room I made my escape through the window and ran as fast as I could to Shigure's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I think Kyo just developed a crush on some one.

Skeater: Kyo and Draco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-

Kyo: (Smacks Skeater) shut it perv!

Draco: Ya, retard.

Skeater: (Hides in corner) I'm so sorry.

-Skeater


End file.
